Breaking the Ice
by JuliaPhobia
Summary: A oneshot for Inkweaver, with a cute love story and sweetness. Booyah


_27 belongs to InkStayned, F6 belongs to Insane Alchemist, and I believe they share custody of F27._

_C`:_

**One-Shot for Insane-Alchemist: Breaking the Ice**

It's funny, how when you love someone and they love you back, all the air in the world evaporates. You can't breathe, and you choke. The person you love worries, but they stay aback, fearing a similar effect. This effect happens to everyone at least once in their lifetime. While there is no official name, it's commonly known as "First Love".

And the poor saps going through this you ask? Why, it's F6, the suave brother to 6, and 27, a reviver and sister to 56 and 35. How funny, they can be lively and even a little adventurous to their family, and yet the second their eyes meet—the world melts away, the air is low, and the room (and their cheeks!) are burning. Their families wonder—weren't they loud just a second ago?

For F6 and 27, the consuming feelings seemed to be meant to last an eternity until one fateful sunset. It was fall, so the air was breezy, but not cold like winter, but not hot like summer. Just right—for a perfect couple?

F6 had traveled into the wastelands in search of a quencher to his boredom for the day for 6 decided to take a nap, the Fs were busy fooling around, the others enjoying their favorite hobbies.

"And so ends another boring day…" F6 said to himself, unable to bear the silence that surrounded him. "…am I talking to myself?"

Just as F6 decided to turn back and head for home—he saw her: 27, sitting alone. Despite a good distance, and the fact that 27 had not seen him, his cheeks had an overwhelming burning sensation and quite literally, he had the breath taken right out of him. Then something unexpected happened—he began to walk towards her. What's this? Normally, F6 would turn right back and kick himself in the head for not talking to her. Had bravery finally taken hold of him?

It took F6 a while to realize his feet were moving.

_I-I'm walking! _He thought as he made his way towards 27, who still hadn't noticed him. _Maybe if I turn back now—damn! She spotted me!_

Hearing footsteps, 27 had turned her head to the sound—and saw him: F6, walking…towards her! You know what that means: total freak-out!

Of course, the total freak-out would take place within her mind.

_M-maybe I should just go, _27 thought, _but if I do, he might think I'm a wimp!_

Then, the wooden block she had been sitting on tilted slightly—F6 has sat down. 27 made a small yelp, unable to seal her shyness in front of her crush. Her mood ring eyes turned grey—the color for anxiety.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" F6 asked. _She must think I'm a freak…_

"Kind of—but its okay!" 27said quickly, averting her head away from, using her hair-like locks of yarn to cover her face. _He must think I'm a freak…_

There was an awkward silence, before F6 piped up saying "I see you're covering your face with your hair. Is because you think you're ugly?"

Not exactly 'suave'; sitting right next to his crush would do this to him.

27 quickly shot her head up and gave him an outraged, yet nervous, expression.

F6, upon realizing his mistake, quickly proclaimed, "I mean—I don't think you are ugly! You're not ugly at all! Really—this I swear!"

He put a hand to his forehead, like a soldier, to prove his statement. 27 stared at him for a while, before giggling nervously.

F6 gently put a hand to 27's cheek, turning her face to him.

_Don't forget F6, you're suave!_

"You know, you have a cute laugh—er—giggle." F6 said in a smooth voice.

"I-I do?" 27 questioned as her mood ring eye went from grey, anxious, to blue, lovable. "Thank you…"

F6 bit his lower lip, _don't choke now, _and he began to lean in closer, and closer. 27 closed her eyes as she felt her lips touch his.

Ah yes, first love…

-0-0-0-

The quietness of the wasteland broke at the cry of a baby.

F27.

"What do you think she wants now?" F6 asked 27 as he got F27 out of her makeshift crib. The moment she was in F6's arms, she stopped crying.

"Maybe some father-daughter bonding?" 27 said as pated F27's head.

"Maybe, baby" F6 said as he caressed 27's cheek.

27 smiled and said "You're so suave…"


End file.
